


Stupid Vegetables

by Shipperoftrashyships



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deaf Character, F/M, Fluff, absolute trash writing by me, mentions of abuse, single dad Mercury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 23:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/pseuds/Shipperoftrashyships
Summary: One evening while Yang is attempting to figure out what to have for dinner, she gets a visit from her downstairs neighbour's kid.





	Stupid Vegetables

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy so here I am with a new GnG fic, this one was written by me and my friend! So I hope you guys like it <3

It was just past six in the evening when Yang put out her cat Darth Meowl's food into his bowl and gave him clean water. She then looked through her freezer, wondering what frozen meal she could have that night. She really missed her dad's dinners and she hated the fact she was a terrible cook. Before she could decide on what frozen meal to put in the microwave, there was a knock at the door. Darth Meowl looked up momentarily from eating his dinner at the sound of the knocking door before resuming eating his dinner. Yang drew her cat a look before heading to the door to answer it.

 

Upon opening up the door, Yang found a young silver-haired girl outside in the hall of the apartment block. The girl looked like she could be about five or six. “Hello,” Yang said softly with a warm smile.

 

The girl gave her a wave and then handed her a note. Yang took the note and began to read the messy writing.

 

_Hello. My name is Charly and my dad and me had a fight tonight. I know you not a stranger cuz you live here and you said hi to dad once. Can I stay with you? I am deaf well._

 

Yang nodded and then began to sign to Charly.

 

_"What did you and your dad fight about?"_

 

_"You can sign?"_ She asked with a surprised look on her face.

 

_"Yes. I can sign."_

 

_"My dad is a meanie and I don’t want to go back to him. He is really mean and grumpy. Can I stay with you please? Please. Please. Please."_

 

_"You better come inside then,"_ Yang signed. Either way, she better keep Charly there until she could contact Charly’s father.

 

Yang signed to Charly to sit down and then made her way into the kitchen area of the apartment, taking a large square tin out of the cupboard and bringing it to the sofa. It was filled with dozens of choc chip cookies, it wasn't much but it was all she had to offer the kid.

 

_"Would you like some cookies?"_

 

Charly’s face lit up and she nodded enthusiastically.  _"Thank you!"_

 

Yang smiled and watched as Charly took out one of the cookies and began to nibble at it.

 

_"So why did you have an argument with your dad?"_ Yang asked. She wanted to return Charly to her father but she wanted to make sure that the argument was a typical father-daughter thing and that Charly was safe before she could be handing her over to an abusive parent. 

 

_"He was starving me,"_ she told Yang.

 

_"He was starving you?"_ Yang asked in shock.

 

Charly nodded and frowned massively.

 

_"And then he got mad at me."_

 

_"Did he hurt you at all?"_ She asked gently, not wanting to upset the girl.

 

_"Nope, I ran away first,"_ she said with a shrug.

 

_"Well, you're safe here."_

 

_"I'm so hungry now."_

 

_"Have another biscuit if you'd like. Have as many as you want!"_ She told Charly with a kind smile.

 

Yang then called over Darth Meowl and Charly grinned as the black fluffy cat jumped into her lap and curled up into a ball shape. _"Darth Meowl_ _is going to keep you company. I need to get my mail."_

 

_"Okay,"_ Charly replied as she scratched the cat behind its ears making it purr.

 

_"Will you look after my biscuit tin for me?"_

 

_"Promise."_

 

Yang smiled and made her way outside and downstairs. The door to the apartment downstairs was open. She was sure this was where Charly and her father lived. There was a mess in the kitchen when she walked in, bits of vegetables all over the place. She couldn’t find anyone there, she was about to make her way back upstairs when she heard a noise coming from outside. She walked up to a window on the staircase and looked out to find her downstairs neighbour Mercury. He was looking behind bins and calling for Charly. There were tears streaming down his face and he had something green sticking out of his silver hair. “Charly, where are you princess? Why am I shouting for you? You’re deaf! Oh please be nearby!

 

“Hey! How did you get that in your hair?” Yang called out to him from the window.

 

“Could you shut up and mind your own business! My daughter is missing!”

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t starve her and bully her you ass!” 

 

Sheesh, there was no need for him to be so rude.

 

“What? I don’t starve her! I was doing the opposite, I was trying to get her to eat! Wait a minute… What do you mean I’m starving her? Is she with you?”

 

“Tell me what happened,” she said, she had to make sure he wasn't a bad parent.

 

“I don’t like vegetables either! They’re disgusting! But if I don’t feed her them, she’ll get sick! If I could let her live on nuggets and ice cream, I would! But she threw the bowl at me with the cauliflower and broccoli in it. Rather rude if you ask me. It only narrowly missed my head, but at least it was a plastic bowl so I guess it wouldn't have hurt much. Then I went to the bathroom to clean myself up and when I came out she was gone. The front door was open and I started to panic.”

 

He began to sob. “I thought someone had taken her or…”

 

“It’s okay. She’s with me. Come on,” Yang said. No way he was lying about caring about his daughter. He wasn’t abusing her at all. She waited for him by the stairs on the floor his apartment was located. Once he was there, they walked in silence to her apartment. By the time they arrived, Charly was on her tenth biscuit and Darth Meowl was on his fourth.

 

“I didn’t know about the vegetable thing. I thought she was upset so I gave her some biscuits.”

 

“Did you think I was abusing her or something?” Mercury asked.

 

“No…” Said Yang, her face going a little red. "Okay maybe, I probably shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

 

Suddenly Charly noticed Mercury and put the tin of biscuits down, having the decency at least to look caught out. She bit her lip and shrunk away.

 

_"Sweetie you’re alright," s_ aid Mercury when he kneeled in front of Charly and pulled her in for a hug. _"I_ __’_ m so sorry we argued. Daddy is just trying to look after you." _

 

_"I’m sorry I threw the bowl at you daddy."_

 

_"That’s okay princess. I’d throw it at me too. You were right cauliflower and broccoli is disgusting," he signed making Charly and Yang giggle lightly._

 

_"Can we go home?"_

 

_"Sure thing."_

 

_"Can I visit Yang another day, please. She has a fluffy cat and lots of cookies!"_

 

_"We’ll see," said Mercury._

 

Yang looked at Charly and gave her a thumbs up as Mercury took Charly's hand and led her to the door. She hoped that her deduction of Charly’s treatment was accurate. But after the small time she spent with Mercury, it didn't seem like he was the abusive type, in fact, he seemed to be the exact opposite. Mercury signed something to Charly that Yang couldn’t see. He then turned to Yang.

 

“Thanks, for...being there for her Yang. And thanks for making sure I was safe to give her back to. I promise you I don’t hurt her. I guess you thought that. You definitely thought I was starving her.”

 

“Uh, I just… wanted to make sure,” said Yang, still red as she rubbed the back of her neck a little awkwardly.

 

“I’d like to take you out to dinner to say thank you.”

 

“Is that just your way to get a date with me?” She challenged, crossing her arms.

 

“Maybe, but I would like to say thank you as well. Plus Charly would like to see you and your cat again.”

 

Yang nodded. “Alright then, maybe this Friday?”

 

"Sure, I'll see you then."

 

Charly waved goodbye to her then took her dad's hand as he walked her back to their apartment.

 

\---

 

Yang groaned as she felt someone climb on top of her. She opened her eyes and found Charly sitting on her chest. “Charly...I told you...oh wait you can’t hear me," she said and quickly stopped once Charly rolled her eyes.

 

_"Morning mummy!"_

 

_"Morning Charly."_

 

_"It’s the 1st of December. We need to put up the tree. You promised you promised you promised!"_

 

_"Okay," signed Yang. "But do you really need to sit on me?"_

 

_"Yep! It wakes you up! faster!" Charly signed._

 

Yang groaned as Charly climbed off of her before picking up a pillow and starting to hit Mercury with it.

 

“I’m up!” he groaned. “I’m up.”

 

“Don’t tell me, tell Charly,” said Yang before getting out of bed, just as the cries of a baby began to fill the apartment. “Sounds like Kass is awake.”

 

“Oh good, she can help put Charly’s tree up,” Mercury joked as he tickled Charly making her burst into a fit of giggles. Once Charly was nearly out of breath, he climbed out of the bed but was quickly tugged away by an excited Charly. 

 

“I’ll get Kass and meet you downstairs,” said Yang.

 

“I’ll get breakfast sorted,” Mercury replied as he was pulled out of the bedroom.

 

Yang shook her head, smiling. Just two years ago she met Charly and Mercury properly and been asked to dinner by him. Now they were married, lived in a large two-story house not far from where her dad lived, had two daughters, Darth Meowl, and a puppy called Darth Borkus would soon be gracing their residency too when Christmas morning came. A service hearing puppy for Charly.

  
She smiled and picked up Kass. She learnt early on in her and Mercury's relationship about his childhood and the cruel man that  _was_ his father. Mercury was nothing like his father and she hoped that if she could give their kids a happy childhood, maybe he could feel the happiness he had stolen away from him all those years ago. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it <3 Let me know what you thought of it <3


End file.
